


Silver spice

by Pork_and_brobeans



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Mischeif, No Romance, Sassy Loki (Marvel), Unexpected Allies, pepper needs to vent, schemes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pork_and_brobeans/pseuds/Pork_and_brobeans
Summary: where Loki has become an ally to the avengers and pepper is having trouble dealing with disrespectful men in the workplace, Loki becomes her sass partner and they team up to screw over the pigs in her office meetings.ultimately Loki loves playing his games, especially when he has someone willing to participate.





	Silver spice

**Author's Note:**

> silver spice, get it  
> a mix between silver tongue and pepper (its a spice right?)  
> I tried really

It has been a few weeks since Loki has been allied with the avengers, it was most likely a temporary arrangement, as Loki has a habit to disappear, fake his death and create more mischief somewhere else. All of the Heroes were wary, distrusting of their new supposed comrade no matter how much Thor vouched for him, and it could not stop Natasha and Clint constantly evaluating him. Nor did it stop tony who often spluttered about dark space portals. Bruce was never not tense, battling his inner green self from smashing the god about the tower. Hence, the tower became a suffocating environment, all eyes only saw a promise for more trouble and hidden motives.

Loki relished the untrusting glances of Thor’s mortals, he enjoyed baiting them with his silvery tongue, watching them brace themselves defensively as he walked into the room. All eyes trained on him. Only him. For once he was the centre, the nucleus of their expressions. They had acknowledged him though only for the god’s dangerous actions, his magic and brilliantly forged lies. 

The liesmith lounged upon one of Starks soft Midgardian chairs. The afternoon light cast shadows along a book which sat on his lap spilling with inky swirling characters. Legs crossed and posture straight the man flicked through pages, engrossed and completely oblivious to the woman who strode into the room with an unmistakably exasperated expression.

She carelessly hiffed her phone onto a table with no care of the loud noise that accompanied the small devices impact. The raven haired god snapped his head up eyes narrowing at the unwelcome disturbance. The offender failed to notice him and continued to hiss ridiculous insults beneath her breath. Eyebrow raised Loki placed his leather book down and continued to observe the frustrated woman, seemingly amused by the performance.  
Eventually she huffed and sought her cellular device to check for damage.

“A splendid performance, but perhaps such insults were lacking creativity”

She spun round eyes bulging and face blazing in embarrassment. “loki?”

The man’s lips twitched a slight smile before it disappeared “who would awaken such foul language from a maidens lips”

Pepper gaped before quickly redeeming her appearance and smothering down her dress. Ms Potts was much more polite to Loki than any others among the tower, though she was indeed nicely mannered Loki was aware of her hidden displeasure, as she undoubtedly has not yet forgotten iron man’s almost destruction as he descended from the chitari portal.

“Men” she scowled heels clicking as she approached Loki “I’m the CEO of stark industries, but it still doesn’t stop other businessmen being sexist horrible people, who think they can just bad mouth me while in a meeting where they should be professional but no. they don’t listen to my input! Never!” she threw he hands in the air whilst grinding her teeth in frustration.

hummed in acknowledgement “this disrespect is a common recurrence?”

She sighed thumping down on the couch opposite him “yes, tony had no problems when he was CEO, but they think they can take advantage of the fact that I’m a woman and not tony.”

“Fools, there are no disadvantages of being a woman, thus such actions toward you aren’t advantageous”

“Exactly!” pepper exclaimed before bouncing on her feet again “I’ll get some tea”

As she shuffled around in the kitchen loki thought about Frigga, woman on asgard were not encouraged to become warriors but were to bear children and protect the home. Yes each woman has some latent ability to fight or protect, though the style of combat is one not of honourable taste as much of the population would have. But instead to use what you had and make it work disguarding any principle of fair even matched combat. He remembered when Frigga would guide him through the understanding of magic, a practice wherein was not appreciated but scorned. When she would feed him secrets of combat tell him that tricks were an advantage, that fighting like his brother would not wane in his favour.

Ms Potts returned, she placed a cup of tea on the glass table between them before sipping from her own. “I’d like to have tony with me when I have meetings, since they would dare do a thing, but I can’t rely on tony like that, I am the CEO”

Tasting the sweetened tea Loki chuckled darkly “perhaps you must strike fear into the hearts those who disrespect you so”

She paused flicking him with an unimpressed look “I want to be respected not feared”

“It is much the same” the god of mischief shrugged “it would also be quite rewarding, watching as their once narcissistic faces fill with such panic and undoubtful dread” he grinned maliciously “the impending realisation of their mistake to underestimate you”

Pepper watched the liquid of her cup lap at the edges considering the concept carefully. “I couldn’t-“she hesitated “I’m not a very threatening or sharp worded person”

“maiden” Loki began eyes glinting mischievously  
“we have not made a silver tongue out of you yet”

That evening over a few kettles of tea and table flooding with snacks loki begun his scheming with the aid of pepper who attempted to describe the men in her next important meeting. Their list of insults were far from (perfection??) considering they only had the impulsive men’s appearances and company products to maim with such vocabulary. They needed more info, 

“We are in need of the dark secrets and shameful pasts of these mortals.” Loki pronounced regarding their list with boredom “without, our subterfuge will not succeed”

“Subterfuge? It’s blackmail” Ms Potts proclaimed

Loki purred “Do you intend to act upon our insults if they do not heed warning? Lady Pepper” 

The ginger haired woman viewed the paper with alarm “no, definitely not” she insisted slapping it back on the table

“Thus it’s just a masquerade” 

Munching on a biscuit the embodiment of mischief grinned to himself. When he begun aiding the avengers Loki thought he would never get play his games. But here he was planning the down fall of Ms Potts enemies. His thoughts were cut at the polite voice that echoed throughout the room.

ms potts, sir has broken another window. Would you like me to begin an order for another?”

Yes, thanks Jarvis” the woman sighed at the new damage added to her only enlarging pile of paperwork  
Loki perked at the interruption eyeing the celling curiously he was aware of the invisible man that controlled starks tower. But never the less found him interesting.

“Being of this tower… Jarvis you are called?”

“How may I help you sir laufeyson?”

The god paused regarding the name he was referred to with a sneer of distaste. “You may call me Loki”

“Very well… Loki. Do you need my assistance with something?”

“Yes indeed” the liesmith smirked before meeting eyes with pepper “I require you to find shameful information regarding lady peppers foes, for there is a battle we must rule”  
from what he has heard Jarvis has once before stolen information from the mortal organisation ‘S.H.I.E.L.D’. Indefinitely the synthesised man will succeed.

Jarvis’s response came after a short silence “I’m afraid such information is personal and is inappropriate to access”

“Are you able to collect what I desire?” he responded dully placing his tea back upon the table with a clink.

If amusement was something Jarvis had, his voice was dripping with it. “It will take a few minutes, but I will transfer the information to your phone Ms potts”  
“Thank you Jarvis”

“My pleasure”


End file.
